Mass Effect Online
by BankaiMinazuki
Summary: Waking up from cryo and into my favorite video game was not what I was expecting.


"Come on, easy now." It was strange, a man's voice being the first this I hear as I wake up, especially a man's voice that I did not recognize. I simply froze, unsure what to do and frightened.

"I think you've startled them. Give them a moment; it's been almost five hundred years after all." Five hundred years? What are they talking about? The man who had been speaking before was average height, brown eyes, brown hair, average on every level. The female though, was she even female? Her skin was blue! And her hair, she didn't have any, but instead look almost like the ends of a starfish's arms. It looked vaguely familiar.

"Oops! Sorry, you're right. Now what your name? If you can remember." The man asked me, holding out a hand for me to take hold. I was about the answer and reach out for him, but instead the world froze and in front of me and a blue box appeared.

' _ **Welcome to Mass Effect: Online. Please select a name and race.'**_

It hit me quickly, the blue women was an asari from one of my more favorited video games; Mass Effect. A game where machines called Reapers brought death and destructions after so many years or so.

First to appear was a list of names for the races that had begun to make its way back into my memories.

 _ **Human: A race hailing from the world known as Earth. They are a highly adaptable race, one embroiled in war throughout the course of their history. Even when they reached the stars, their first contact was that of war.**_

 _ **Asari: An all-female race hailing from the world known as Thessia. They are known for being a diplomatic race, pursuing peace over war, but are not afraid to pick up arms to defend themselves when need be.**_

 _ **Turian: A race hailing from the world known as Palaven. They are known for their militaristic life style that embraces every aspect of their lives and for being the main might behind the Citadel's forces. Every race is right to be wary before engaging a turian in a fight.**_

 _ **Salarians: A race from the Sur'Kesh. They are known for being the technological might behind the Citadel. Always working to further the technology of the galaxy and discovering new technologies as well.**_

 _ **Krogan: A race hailing from Tuchanka. They are known for once nearly dominating the galaxy through war, but was stopped by the combined forces of the Citadel and the creation of Genophage plague, leaving the entire race nearly infertile, thus leading to its decline to near extinction.**_

 _ **Quarian: A race hailing from Rannoch, but now from the Quarian Migrant fleet after being forced off their home world by the Geth. Being forced to live on a declining fleet, they have become some of the best engineers that can be found.**_

 _ **Batarian: Hailing from Karshan. They are known for their tradition of slavery, which is looked down by many races of the galaxy. Because of this, their presence among the politics of the Citadel have declined, essentially isolating them.**_

 _ **Drell: Hailing from the world Rakhana but after decades of war left the world uninhabitable and drove them to near extinction, but was saved by the Hanar of Kahje. After being saved by the Hanar, the drell became the right hand of the Hanar, performing all sorts of missions.**_

I sighed and looked over the list multiple times. When this was a game before, you could only play as the Commander who was human. Not being able to play as any of the races was a bit disappointing, well you got to in multiplayer in the game Andromeda, but that was no fun. Though when I did play, I always chose Asari or Quarians. Asari were able to wreak havoc on any battlefield with their biotics and could defend themselves with their biotic shield. The quarians were able to use their mechanical/technological skills to hack their opponents, make drones, and a myriad of other techniques. Each one has their appeal, pros and cons, but do I really want to be stuck in a suit that the quarians have to wear? No. So I choose Asari.

' _ **Now please choose a name.'**_

God, I've always been bad at naming my characters on any game. Now I have to choose my own. Do I choose something simple? Or something complicated? This is so complicated. What had been my name before? God I don't even remember what it was, but I can remember that this was a video game. Nice to know I had priorities straight. I'll do something similar I decide.

' _ **Lapis'**_

A precious blue gemstone, pretty cliché considering my now blue skin.

' _ **Now please choose a class'**_

 _ **Commando: While most asari's are peaceful, commandoes are hard-core and packs a powerful punch with their biotics. They like using heavy weaponry such as shotguns, assault rifles, grenade, and other weapons of the sort.**_

 _ **Justicar: A warrior of a declining religion worshipping their goddess. With their biotics, they are more specialized in using them more than other asari are. The can still use a gun, but they can rip people apart with their powers.**_

 _ **Ardat-Yakshi: An abomination! At least that it was the asari view these women. Born with a genetic defect, they can never mate, less they risk killing them. Though with each life they take through doing so, they find themselves growing stronger.**_

 _ **Specter: The best that the Citadel has to offer. Agent who does whatever it takes to get the job done, no matter the circumstances. These warriors only answer to the Council. Their job requires them to be able to use many weapons and to be able to use biotics.**_

 _ **Matriarch: Asari who have lived the majority of their lives. Living their long lives has granted them an unparalleled amount of wisdom and experience. With their age, comes the power they have learned to hone and perfect over the course of their life.**_

I definitely did not want to be an old lady, nothing against old ladies, but I'm a young women. I think. Neither did I want to kill somebody when I try to have sex, if I decide to have it. I'm pretty sure that's necrophilia or something. Didn't Justicars represent order or something? And Specters, I'm pretty sure killed anything that got in their ways. If I remember correctly, in the video games commandoes got blown away by Shepard, more like canon-fodder. I think I'll choose Justicar.

 _ **Thank you! Now please enjoy the game!**_

I took a hold of the man's hand and stepped out of whatever it was I had been standing in. My footsteps echoing loudly as my feet hit metal. Instantly I fell to the ground.

"Be careful! It's been five hundred years; your legs are a bit weak." The women ran around from a large panel, which I guess was a computer. "Are you alright?" she asked slinging an arm over my shoulder and helping me into a chair.

"I'm fine." I rasped out. I guess centuries of being asleep with no water will make you sound hoarse. Quickly the man from before grabbed a bottle from the table and handed it to me. I drank the entire thing in second.

"Your name?" the man asked me again, a smile forming on his lips as he stepped over to a computer, ready to type something in.

"Lapis." I answer, not wanting to speak much due to my still sore hoarse throat. "Where are we?" I ask next, curious as to where we were.

"We are in an underground bunker on Earth. You've been in cryo for the past five hundred years. Before you ask why, short story is that we lost the war against those machines. When it was apparent that we would lose, we did as the Protheans did, but this time we survived." The man answered in one breath.

"Shepard?" I asked allowed, to neither in particular. Did she fail? Obviously she did, but how did she? The two looked between each other, almost as if they were reluctant to answer me.

"She died in the battle in London. In the attempt to push towards this, beacon I'll call it that lead to the Citadel. A beam from the gun on a reaper vaporized her. Miranda, a girl from Cerberus attempted to finish it, but she to perish in the assault when they finally made it to the beacon." This time the Asari answered.

Was she tearing up? The Asari looked away when she noticed and rubbed her eyes. Did she know Shepard?

"Justicar Lapis. Here we are." The human now answered, and for a moment the Asari looked shocked at what he called me and stood up quickly.

"If I had known you were a Justicar.." She went on for a moment before bowing her head slightly. "My name is Liara T'Soni."

Liara? Taking a closer look, her looks had change quite a bit, more aged it seems like. Maybe she fought along with Shepard in London. Maybe she saw Shepard die.

"Hey, we've got more to wake up doc." The man interrupted as another pod moved up beside the one I had woke up from.

"Right, Justicar Lapis, please make your way to the elevator at the end of the walkway and it will take you to an infirmary. A battery of test will be conducted to make sure you are perfectly healthy." Liara pointed down the narrow path behind me.

"Alright." Stretching out a little more, after exercising the muscles I make my way down the path. It was a very large room, bland and devoid of colors. Only the multiple pods on the wall could be seen, their bright glowing lights on the pod helped light up the room. The elevator ride was brief and quiet, but the silence was soon interrupted as the door finally opened revealing a large room. People of all races were sitting on the beds that had been lined up along the wall being checked up by doctors and nurses.

"We've got another one!" a myriad of nurses drug me from the elevator and forced me onto the bed.

"Lapis. Justicar Lapis, we're going to run to some test now. We've got to make sure that you are in peak condition before you head to the surface."

 _ **Status:**_

 _ **Experience: 0/5000**_

 _ **Level: 10**_

 _ **Health: 1000**_

 _ **Stamina: 1500**_

 _ **Biotics Cooldown: 6 seconds.**_

 _ **Strength: 20**_

 _ **Vitality: 25**_

 _ **Dexterity: 25**_

 _ **Wisdom: 30**_

 _ **Luck: 10**_

"All your vitals and such look perfect. You are good to go." The doctor, a salarian gestured to the door at the far end of the room. Quickly making my way to the door, it opens automatically and immediately down the other end there was an armory sign.

Once opening its doors, a familiar character stood by the counter, clip board in hand and yelling at several unfortunate staff members. It was a particularly large Krogan, Urdnot Wrex. "You dumb pyjacks! Don't drop it! AGH!" Wrex yelled at the staff, causing them whimper and scatter. It was a funny sight. "Bunch of dumbasses!" he finally noticed me and turned his attention to me. "Don't stand there! Get over here and get your shit!" he ordered and I quickly complied.

Without even looking, Wrex handed me an M-12 Locust, several grenades, an Omni tool, and an M-98 Widow. He simply nodded and pushed me out the door. I don't even know how to use these. I guess the Omni tool automatically equipped because next it began to beep until I looked at it.

 _ **Quest Alert: Make your way to the surface and meet up with the commanding officer to receive your orders.**_

'Well here I go.' I sighed and took a moment and held the sniper rifle in my hand. Another elevator was conveniently beside me. The elevator was agonizingly slow; just imagine the elevator on the Normandy on ME1. At the same time, it was also nerve wrecking, thanks to the gunshots that were going off that got louder as I got the surface.

As soon as the elevator stopped, something hit my shoulder and I fell onto my back. 'What the fuck?' the pain was excruciating, slowly I place my hand over the wound.

"Come on now Asari!" someone grabbed my hand and pulled it away from the wound and slapped some sort of gel on it causing to heal almost immediately. "Get your ass up to that tower with that rifle! Those left over husk aren't waiting on you!" another soldier pulled me up and ordered that I follow him.

 _ **Quest Alert: Fend off the Reaper Husk and secure the area.**_

 _ **Rewards: 750 EXP**_

 _ **Outfit selection screen.**_

 _ **New weapon selection.**_

 _ **Failure: Exile**_

 _ **Accept/Decline.**_

'Accept' I mentally think. 'Here goes nothing.


End file.
